Shenanigans Episode 117
Recap Wiglaf the Barbarians is talking about the new Sheriff being confirmed today when there is an explosion outside Shenanigans. The party look and see a 7' being made of fire attacking Big Ben's Brothel, the soup shop. Wiglaf picks up a water trough as Doreen & Gwathir hit the elemental with magic missiles. Tork doesn't have a magic weapon so tries to take Gwathir's wine, but the elf noble dodges out of the way. Wiglaf dumps the water trough on the fire elemental. The elemental is reduced to 5 feet tall. The fire elemental viciously hits Wiglaf. Doreen goes in and blasts the fire elemental with Lance of Disruption at point-blank range, taking out the elemental. Doreen starts casting healing spells in Wiglaf. 15 minutes later there is a crew of gnomes outside Big Ben's Brothel taking measurements & readings on the damage. Then an elderly man, Timmy the Fire Marshal, with a red cane and a dalmatian, comes over to talk with the party. He asks if they know who caused the fire, but the party doesn't know. Timmy then leaves. Later in the day a little girl comes running in, saying there is another fire in town. Gwathir jumps onto the roof of Shenanigans and sees a fire elemental on the west side of Bergshire. Desmond offers to loan the party some magic weapons so they can hit the second fire elemental. He leads the party to his house. He leads them into a magic door. Doreen borrows a magic Shadowcaster Mace, Gwathir borrows a magic cross-bow of distance, Tork borrows a magic long sword, Joyeuse, Wiglaf borrows a magic sword, Lafarallinn's Sword. The party reach the fire elemental and it has destroyed 4 buildings. Doreen hits it with magic missiles. The Fire Elemental charges at the party. Gwathir fires the crossbow from distance. Doreen uses a darkness pebble to blind the elemental before attacking. Wiglaf covers himself in mud so he will be invisible to the fire elemental's heat vision before attacking. Tork then attacks. The Fire Elemental is then slain. Timmy the Fire Marshal comes over and asks questions as the party as they help put out the nearby fires. The party head over to Woghorts and ask about who would have summoned the elementals. The teacher says none of their students at the academy caused the summonings and there are no disgruntled former teachers. The party then head back to Shenanigans to ask Desmond about his object that can open a portal to the elemental plain of fire. The party returns to Shenanigans. Desmond is making Glib Glob clean up the mess he caused while he was away at his house earlier. The party ask about the portal to the elemental plain of fire. Desmond takes the party back to his house to check if it is still there. Indeed the object is stolen. Desmond suspects his daughter is the culprit, so uses a magic mirror in the room to get her location. She is a mile north of Bergshire. Before leaving Bergshire, Gwathir jumps to the roof of Desmonds house to check for fires. He spots a fire going up some where in town. The party rush over as Desmond heads back to the bar. Gwathir tries to get some crossbow bolt from Wally's Weapon Stall, but he overcharges. The party arrive on the scene to see 2 fire elemental. Tork, Doreen and Wiglaf charge in, Gwathir fires the crossbow from distance. The first fire elemental is destroyed and the other starts moving towards the party. Doreen closes the gap first and again uses a darkness pebble to blind the elemental. People charge into the darkness and hit the elemental. The fire elemental dispells the darkness. Somehow it is able to see Wiglaf who is covered in mud and attacks the Ogre. Doreen kills the fire elemental with the magic mace as Wiglaf runs into the river and Tork heads over to a BBQ. Gwathir looks around and spots Timmy the Fire Marshal. Dorren starts to change her spells while the rest of the party talk with the Fire Marshal. Doreen comes out of her trance and casts detect magic. She find the Timmy the Fire Marshal's cane is magical, as well as something in his pocket. They try to lure the fire marshal back to Shenanigans, but he refuses. Wiglaf and Tork then head over to the library. At the library Wiglaf looks up what properties that Big Ben owns, but he only owns the soup shop. The party quietly follow the fire marshal. He uses his magical fire pole to slide into a magical hole in the ground. They head over to the fire marshal's office and find him there. The party demand to know what is in his pocket. He refuses to say, so Gwathir casts sleep on him. The party take the Fire Marshal to Shenanigans. Desmond identifies the item in the pocket as the portal generator. Desmond and the party take Timmy the Fire Marshal to the sheriff office to be arrested. Timmy says he did it because there were no fires to investigate. Then the party leave town to find Layla. She is bound and gagged and tied to a tree. She is untied and says the Fire Marshal put here there. Desmond lets the party keep 2 of the magical items. Tork keeps Joyeuse and Wiglaf keeps Lafarallinn's Sword (sp). Experience 4100 exp each *Tork Levels up to level 5 **+5 hp *Gwathir levels up to level 3 **+2 hp *Wiglaf levels up to level 3 **+8 hp Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer * Timmy the Fire Marshal Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Big Ben's Brothel, Woghorts Wizard Academy, Category:Shenanigans Episodes